


Stained Red, Tainted Blue

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe, mentions of other exo members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Jongin were well-versed in being everywhere and yet nowhere. But the full moon is approaching and the hunters are stirring to compliment their bloody scenarios with the red shape looming above them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Red, Tainted Blue

  
The chatter of hundreds of people filled his senses. Crashing down on him like a tidal wave, washing away anything suspicious in a violent manner.  
Baekhyun didn't naturally like big crowds. But crowds meant safety. No one paid attention to a tiny drop in the ocean, even if that drop might have been dark red. Only that they were two drops.  
"Baek?"  
He opened his eyes, not having to adjust much with the dull and weak light their street lamps provided.  
The big eyes of his childhood friend Jongin were much warmer than anything the marketplace had to offer. Blinking twice, he looked around in an act of nonchalance while he leaned onto the wooden table they were standing at. It was an act he had polished to perfection. It was always crowded during Saturday evenings and masses of people were pressing against each other, pushing and urging each other forwards in an attempt to cross the giant market place and bustle into the surrounding booths of the night market.  
People in pitiful excuses for garments, the various layers being a poor attempt at bracing themselves for the cold that was to come later that night.  
They looked like a swarm of tiny mice against the intimidatingly huge stone walls of the church marking the city's very core.  
Baekhyun's eyes scanned the environment. Among the sea of rags he could spot four black uniforms. Four unofficial city guards. Four hunters.  
Positioned at the church's gate and around the square, scanning the masses like Baekhyun did. Looking. Searching. For the abnormality, for their prey.  
Unfortunately for them, their prey was smart. Smart enough to dance right under their noses. Cause that's exactly what Baekhyun and Jongin had been doing their entire life.  
Of course not every prey was that skillful or lucky. And if he closed his eyes and listened really closely, he could still hear the people whispering about the last one, a young man with the curse of ice, who had been found drowning in a sea of red glass shards during the last full moon.  
  
The hunters liked the full moon. Something about the bloody red shape looming over the people appealed to their staged crimson scenarios.  
And the people liked to call it a curse. Of course they did. Because the abnormalities in life were a threat to be eliminated.  
And that's what the hunters did, never failing to satisfy their sick pleasure of putting on a good show of their generous form of salvation.  
  
There were unspoken rules.  
Baekhyun could recall it clearly, the way they lost their friend two months ago. He had always been reckless, relenting a bit too easily, acting just that little bit too naively. And so it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the notification arrived in the form of a crimson red syringe filled with blood, just like those at the hospital he used to hold in his pale fingers. The contrast must have been stark. And even though neither Baekhyun nor Jongin had been present, the next day's newspaper cover didn't fail to burn the image of the cruel contrast into their head. A look at Jongin told him that he, too, was still battling with the image of a lifeless body pinned to the wall with the whole dead end of the alleyway covered in angry  red graffiti strokes, not even sparing his face. The graffiti had been applied lavishly, leaving trails of thick paint to trickle down the wall far more slowly than the blood did.  
He noticed that Jongin was trembling. He did that a lot, recently.  
Baekhyun knew that his friend was breaking down. Jongin's eyes were still warm, but insanity was gnawing at him, making his mind more and more porouse in an agonizingly slow manner.  
Baekhyun knew it. But there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing but to hold his trembling frame as he kept vomiting the night their very last friend had died. Nothing but to pat his back when he threatened to choke at the retching sounds and to restrain his hands gently to stop him from scratching into the skin of his throat.  
Nothing but to hold him tightly at night, hushing out his broken panicky whispers.  
  
 _-he knows-  
-he kills everyone around me-  
-you'll be next-  
-he knows it all-  
-I'll be last-  
-I know it-  
-he'll leave me for last-  
  
  
-I'm so scared, Baekhyun-_  
  
  
He looked at his friend with a barely fazed expression and his head slightly tilted in question.  
Here, in public, he couldn't do any more. But Jongin seemed to understand and gulped heavily in an attempt to compose himself. They couldn't afford sticking out now. Not with that many guards around.  
He could clearly see the crusted red scars on the forearm of a hunter strolling past them. Two. One being rather fresh.  
Maybe he was the one ending the ice mage?  
Maybe he would sport four scars very soon if Baekhyun and Jongin kept messing things up.  
  
The echo of Jongin's whimpers had still not faded from the inside of his own head.  
  
 _-he knows, Baekhyun-  
-he has been following me-  
-...so many scars on his arms-  
-he killed them all-  
-his arms are full of them-  
  
-it'll be over soon-_  
  
He shook his head in a vain attempt to quieten down the faint but piercing sounds.  
It was not true. Just another one of his hallucinations. There was no such thing as a hunter with more than five scars. After all, there were only few of them, and countless hunters patrolling the streets.  
It wasn't true, he repeated over and over again.  
He mustn't get affected by Jongin. If it spreads, it will get them both killed.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir?"  
He turned his head to be met with an anxious-looking young waitress, who was skillfully balancing a silver tablet with drinks full of clinking ice cubes.  
"Someone has ordered you a drink, Sir."  
She placed a clear long drink with a generous amount of ice on the table in front of Baekhyun. Then she hesitated for a split-second.  
"And... I have been asked to deliver you this, to go along with it."  
Reaching behind her back she pulled out a deeply red rose and handed it to Jongin. Who froze on the spot, his eyes widening.  
"Jongin." Baekhyun said calmly, trying desperately to avert the dangerously suspicious situation.  
Almost mechanically he accepted the rose and the waitress turned away quickly. A red rose had once been a symbol of love, they had been told. Nowadays it was not something anyone would want to receive though.  
Jongin stared at it with his breath getting heavier and the trembling acting up again. Goosebumps were crawling up his bared forearms and Baekhyun could tell that he was close to hyperventilation. Which was not something they could afford.  
"Jongin. It's... A present. Just... A present." he slowly said, not daring to make any advance in fear he might snap. He lifted the glass to his lips to identify the liquid inside, hoping it was something alcoholic he could pass on to his shaking best friend. Alas, it was only ice-cold water. Then something caught his eye. A ring swimming at the surface, hiding between the chunks of ice.  
A delicate ring made of crimson-colored metal.  
  
And in that exact second, Baekhyun's world stopped.  
He stopped breathing, stopped moving, stopped thinking. The buzzing of the people around him halted in favor of a silence so intense it even blocked out the sound of his own heartbeat.  
Out of instinct, he lifted his gaze and across countless heads, he was met with bright eyes, staring at him in utter shock.  
He didn't feel the glass slipping from his fingers.  
As it met the cobblestones and burst into a million glittering shards of ice and glass it made the most unforgiving sound in his entire life, shrill and loud as it seemed to even out-drown hundreds of people for a split-second and from the corner of his eye he felt Jongin's head whipping up to look at him.  
And then it all came crashing back down on Baekhyun.  
He harshly reached for Jongin's wrist, turned and _ran_.  
Pulled him along as they sprinted in between the tables, bumping into people violently but if anything Baekhyun only became faster. People were rushing by, dirty stones were flying by in a flurry of muddy colors beneath his feet.  
He heard voices shouting, some accusing, some panicky. For now they were officially on the run. People had heard the commotion, had lifted their heads to see the red moon staring down at them and they knew.  
That the hunt was on.  
They crossed the square and ran into a narrow alleyway. He didn't know where to run, but it didn't matter as long as they didn't stop. His grip on Jongin was bruising but he didn't dare loosening it.  
All the while the image of the red ring wouldn't fade.  
Baekhyun knew it now. It had been his mistake.  
All of this was his fault.  
  
He had given them away.  
  
He remembered that night at the end of the year, when the biting winter had been throwing his dark shadows ahead.  
Back then, in a dark alleyway in the middle of nowhere, he had stumbled across that man who was crouching down in the dirt. Worried for the man's health he had approached him. But it wasn't sickness that had brought him down; he had merely been searching for something. Judging by the state of his clothes he must had been searching for a while and without hesitation Baekhyun had offered his help.  
 

* * *

  
  
_"It's a ring, a very slim, silver ring."  
  
Those were the only words the stranger had uttered and the next minutes were spent searching. Unfortunately it was pitch black and they could merely use their hands to sense the ground beneath their fingers. It was a ridiculous thing to do and after ten minutes of fruitless searching the stranger spoke up again.  
"You don't have to keep searching. It's okay."  
Instead of answering, he stubbornly continued to fumble around in the dark.  
   
"Is it a wedding ring?" he asked into the silence.  
The reply was an abnegating hum.  
"It's a present from my mother."  
His voice was calm and almost neutral but the time he spent on searching for it told him that the ring must have been of great importance.  
It took another fifteen minutes for Baekhyun to let out a frustrated sigh and halted.  
"Really, you don't have to-"  
"It's important, isn't it? So we'll better find it."  
With another sigh he wiped his dirty hands on his coat to continue with new-found energy.  
  
"That ring... It's the only thing left of my mother. Actually... The only thing left of anybody, really..."  
  
He didn't need to say any more. The way his voice got even more quiet to finally trail into something barely audible was all he had to know.  
And Baekhyun tried, he really did.  
  
Time passed and it felt like it had been an hour already with neither of them finding the tiny piece of silver.  
With an exhausted groan, Baekhyun sat back and relaxed his posture, pausing the search for a moment. This time, the man followed his example and they both looked at each others dark silhouette, not for the first time wondering what the other might look like.  
Baekhyun could only guess, but whenever the rather high but still pleasantly smooth voice broke the silence he felt like his appearance probably went along with it. A voice that nice couldn't belong to someone unappealing, it just couldn't.  
  
"So... You got a family?" he carefully asked.  
Baekhyun merely shook his head and the man didn't ask anything else.  
A few moments were spent in silence.  
  
"I have a few friends though. Very good friends." he said slowly in a quiet voice.  
The hum he got in response sounded a little curios.  
"One is so close to me that we know each other better than ourselves. Another one is always looking out for us like a guardian angel."  
  
"That sounds really nice..." he whispered wistfully.  
  
Baekhyun quietly nodded. And something about his voice, his overall demeanor, strung a chord deep inside him, sending the echoes vibrating through his body. Something about the familiar sounds of loneliness, longing and the feeling of being lost.  
He heavily sighed as he lost an inner battle and looked around, checking the streets for other people. There was no one in sight. He also closed his eyes to be really sure as he listened for any sounds. There were none. Besides their quiet breathing, there was nothing but a faint rustling of leaves in the distance.  
  
Slowly he crawled over to the stranger, who seemed wary at the increasing proximity. He softly put his hand over his mouth and felt his muscles tense beneath his dirty fingers.  
He lifted two of his fingers to his own mouth even though he wasn't sure whether he was able to identify the gesture.  
  
Then he rubbed his free hand against the fabric of his pants to regain some of the feeling in his fingers. Leaving it to hover over the ground he tried to calm his inner turmoil. He couldn't even remember when he had last used it. A faint glow was thrown onto the ground and the man sucked in a sharp breath but Baekhyun did not increase the pressure on his mouth and he didn't make any other sound.  
  
Maybe it was due to him feeling Baekhyun's delicate fingers trembling against his lips.  
  
Inhaling deeply he slowly retreated and continued his search, always keeping the light low and close to the ground, almost completely enveloped by his open coat. It was easier like this and only took a mere two minutes that felt like a torturous eternity to Baekhyun until something twinkled in the light.  
Immediately he let the light fade and reached for the ring with his cold fingers.  
The man had not moved from his spot on the floor and barely dared to breathe during this dangerous discovery.  
Baekhyun returned to him and offered the ring. Instead of just taking it he took both of his hands to embrace Baekhyun's ice-cold one and tugged at him until he sank back down across him.  
Baekhyun didn't tremble this time around. He was frozen to the spot, dealing with the consequences of his actions.  
Being vulnerable. Exposed. In Danger.  
Yet he didn't move.  
  
After carefully taking back the simple ring and sliding it on, the young man continued to gently rub his hands. It was a scruffy experience for both of them with the dirt scratching at their skin but neither seemed to mind. Baekhyun closed his eyes and for just one very short second he indulged himself in the illusion of being safe and welcomed.  
The warmth quietly invaded his personal space and the brush of their lips was so feathery light and vanished so quickly that when he opened his eyes seconds later he was already wondering whether it had actually happened.  
They enjoyed another quiet moment together, before the stranger got up and pulled the still slightly dazed male up.  
  
Their walk was quiet and Baekhyun stayed in the shadows when they parted, only catching a glimpse of very bright eyes as the stranger turned one last time to silently bid him goodbye with an unsure wave of his hand.  
After that Baekhyun walked the whole way back, exiting the shadowy alleyway where he had originally come from and took a round-about way home, all the while hiding his face under his hood.  
When he returned home, he burnt all of his clothes, just to be safe._   
  
_He should have known by then that there was no such thing as safety for a person like him._

  
 

* * *

  
  
He heard Jongin huffing as he harshly pulled him to the left and they turned into a narrow alleyway. His legs were hurting and his breathing grew more and more labored, his lungs burning with every sharp intake. But they couldn't stop. Right then he couldn't hear any footsteps chasing him, but if they were to hear them it would be too late anyway.  
Baekhyun was frantically calculating their whereabouts.  
All the while Jongin did not speak up although he heard him whimpering from time to time.  
A flower. They had sent him a flower.  
It was pure mockery.  
And the not blood-related brothers knew that they both had the image of the third member of their family in mind. The image of the beautiful flower bed behind the church.  
All those soft flowers in all shades of red imaginable, gently covering every inch of his body, leaving nothing but his peaceful face for the world to see.  
All those delicate flowers, caressing the bloody frame, soaking red from beneath.  
It had taken Baekhyun every ounce of strength to pull his friend into an alleyway where he vomited until he almost choked on his broken cries. Back then, there was nothing he wanted more than to just collapse. But that was not possible, because of Jongin.  
He needed to pull them both through this.  
He needed to get them out alive.  
And so he ignored his screaming muscles and decided for a sharp right turn, taking an underpass and almost flying up the stairs, nearly tripping in the progress.  
Their footsteps echoed across the alleyway as they turned right and left to avoid dead ends of any sort.  
If they could outrun them and hide in a good place for a few days, they could be leaving the town and-  
  
A splash was heard and suddenly Jongin shook off his hand, almost sending him to the ground. He whipped his head around and saw his friend dripping wet with red paint that someone had dumped on him. It must have been a really big bucket, causing the paint to dribble into a huge puddle at his feet while he stood rooted to the ground, shaken by his own ragged breathing. Instinctively his head flew up to search for the source but the dark rows of windows didn't betray a thing.  
Footsteps were heard and suddenly the lights in the surrounding houses of the tiny inner courtyard -that was nothing more than a narrow street- turned on all at once.  
He whirled around and subconsciously noticed that every way out of the courtyard was blocked by countless red strings that had been meticulously and tightly fixed to form a net of red slashes, now glowing in the lights. Cutting them would require time. Time they didn't have, Baekhyun thought as he saw the tall frame of the hunter approaching with deliberate steps, pointing a polished gun at Jongin, as black as his sleeveless garments.  
"Hello Jongin." he calmly said with his deep voice rumbling through the deserted place.  
As he took another step Baekhyun noticed the rows and rows of red scars that were irregularly littered from his wrist and far up his upper arm, the messy cuts bundled in groups of five.  
His eyes grew wide as everything fell into place.  
For a long moment, no one said a thing.  
  
And then Jongin's breathing began to hitch as he broke out in laughter.  
  
It was the most eerie thing to ever happen to him and he felt heavy goosebumps rattling his body in a shivering motion.  
Jongin laughed between yapping for air and when he lifted his gaze to look at the hunter with wide eyes Baekhyun knew he had lost it.  
"You- you came for me. You came, a-after all-" he gasped with that smile as more red droplets were dripping from strands of his curly hair.  
"Of course I did. I apologize for the paint-", he began in a conversational tone as he stopped at about 5 meters distance, "I know it's highly inappropriate considering I already used it the last time. But you know, I just couldn't get the image out of my head.  
I wanted to see you drenched in red so _badly_."  
His voice ended in a whisper that would have sent the chills down his spine if he hadn't been in a state of shock already.  
"Jongin...", Baekhyun murmured very carefully, not daring to move another muscle as he stared at the hunter, "Do it. Leave."  
  
The hunter seemed amused, laughing loudly as if he had told him an especially funny joke.  
He didn't even spare him a glance as he kept staring at Jongin with his wide, oddly expressive eyes.  
"He's a funny one, your friend. You won't leave, will you? Do you want to leave?", he quietly asked as if it was a rhetorical question.  
Baekhyun didn't see him shaking his head, but he heard the low "No..." all-too clearly.  
Finally his head whipped back to Jongin, his expression pleading.  
"Jongin, please. You can. Just _go_."  
He knew that Jongin's power was only able to get himself out of this place, but so be it. Better one person than none. He knew that it was ridiculous to send the broken boy out to fight on his own, but it was still better than getting shot in the head.  
Again, his friend only slowly shook his head, not averting his gaze from the hunter.  
And as he studied his face closely, he was met with a sight so unsettling that it felt like a punch to the stomach. Jongin genuinely didn't _want_ to leave. Something inside him wanted to stay, was pulled towards this man.  
Baekhyun didn't understand. Couldn't understand.  
How his eyes could gleam with tenderness like that.  
He stared back at the hunter who didn't seem like he had even blinked. His face looked soft, his smile wide and childish and his overall appearance was youthful and handsome. It made him feel sick.  
"You won't go...", he whispered once more.  
"Once again, it really is a pity. I wanted to save you for last, I really did. I was kinda afraid you might perish if I took away your friend first... So I was planning on gifting him to one of our newbies tonight before immediately coming to get you. But as fate has it..."  
For the first time that day his eyes flitted over to Baekhyun for a fraction and he almost felt his blood freeze at his stare.  
"...your little friend is quite smart and took a sneaky route. Well, bad luck for the newbie, another one-", he pointed the gun at Baekhyun's head, "...For me."  
And Baekhyun knew that there was nothing he could do. His power was poorly developed, crippled by the drill not to use it. The only way out was the one he came from, but there was no use in running.  
"No." Jongin suddenly said in an almost soft voice.  
He stepped in front of his friend completely unhurried with his drenched garments making sloppy sounds. The hunter only followed him with his eyes as he stood completely still.  
"Baekhyun... Run."  
For a second, it sounded as if it was actually his innocent child-hood friend talking.  
And some part of him knew, that it would be his last time hearing it.  
Still, he desperately clung onto him, aware of the fact that his voice sounded like a weak whimper.  
"B-but. No."  
"Baekhyun.", he repeated insistingly, even turning sideways a little without actually looking at him.  
"Run."  
  
And as Baekhyun took a step back, the hunter twitched. He still took another step and finally turned around to run as he heard a shot missing him since Jongin was blocking his view.  
He didn't follow him though. The reason being that Jongin had slowly lifted his shaky hand, to offer him... The red rose, natural color drenched in paint that ran down the stem to mix with his blood where the thorns had pushed into his skin.  
And the young man stilled as he looked into the big, warm orbs of his prey.  
  
Baekhyun ran and ran, not looking back once. Not when when he had crossed into another street, not when he heard the shots.  
And for the first time since his very early childhood years, Baekhyun felt truly alone. Hot tears were obscuring his sight as he kept rushing and rushing. Forwards, never stopping. Where to? Nowhere, actually. He had no place to run to, no one to be strong for anymore.  
But he could hear faint footsteps behind him and they kept urging him forwards. Like a pitiful little mouse that's chased through a labyrinth.  
Jongin is alive.  
He's still alive.  
He must be.  
He's a smart kid. Surely he had tricked him.  
Baekhyun kept clinging onto this thought with his very last scrap of sanity but the internal image of a shabby newspaper title page kept forming itself. With a generous photography where everything was black and white. Besides the red strings. And the red-  
  
With the deafening sound of a switch being pulled, Baekhyun was suddenly blinded by a huge red spotlight being pointed right at his face.  
He immediately stopped in his tracks, momentarily unable to grasp his surroundings. Another sound, another light. Half a dozen more followed. When he finally managed to withdraw the protective hand from his eyes he realized he had run right into the place he'd die in.  
A wide alley with extremely bright spotlights placed in the dark to randomly send rays of light into the street. Just like the red strings. Crimson slashes. Baekhyun knew then, that it was over.  
  
Did his life have to end on a note as bitter as that one? Was that what he deserved for showing some kindness, just that once?  
It just seemed wrong.  
The world was cruel, yes. But was it honestly that cruel, until the very end?  
Two voices rang out from somewhere, echoing through the empty street.  
  
"Haaah, look who we got here."  
"ChenChen, he's all yours."  
Baekhyun just stood there, frozen, as the voices kept mocking his existence.  
He didn't even try to flee. No one was telling him to do so anymore.  
Besides, there were probably weapons pointed at him.  
"Come on, Chen, do it. I know the first one's always tough-"  
A third voice gruffly interrupted them from somewhere else.  
"If you don't hurry the fuck up I'm gonna shoot him myself. Be grateful you got that present, useless brat."  
  
It got a little quiet, though he vaguely heard someone talking quietly.  
Then it got completely silent.  
Baekhyun closed his eyes but the bright red was intense enough to be seen through his closed lids. And he waited.  
And even though he should have known better, there was this one nagging thought taking up all of his brain capacity.  
That he couldn't have been betrayed by that man.  
Even Baekhyun himself was internally berating himself for being a fool.  
But he still believed in him.  
Those bright eyes he saw again about two months ago... That had been sparkling like the new and shiny red earrings, complimenting the pristine black uniform.  
Their eyes had met quite often. Looks of complex emotions, carried over hundreds of heads. Silent, stealthy looks. Quiet and curios, tender and even longing. Baekhyun felt like they had been sharing... Something. He hadn't actually thought the man was able to recognize him after their nightly encounter, but obviously he had been well-aware from the very beginning.  
At the market place he had dared to look into his eyes once more, deeply. And they had looked so genuinely shocked.  
So why...?  
"I swear to god, if you won't hurry up-"  
A shot was fired, the sound brutally piercing the silence.  
And Baekhyun opened his eyes.  
  
A dull thud resounded. Then a faint sound of something being dragged across the gravel was heard, followed by two more heavy thuds.  
Baekhyun was still standing there, his brain too slow to keep up with his surroundings. He flinched a little as he heard a hissing sound and labored breathing. Just when he was about to move, someone slowly stepped out of the shadows.  
  
It was the man with the alias Chen.  
The rather shortish young man with the bright eyes and the handsome features. In the red light he caught a glimpse of silver twinkling at his fingers.  
He stepped closer, closer than the other hunter had.  
Until he stopped right in front of him, barely one meter left between them. All the while he had been keeping his face down, and when he shifted his arm Baekhyun flinched once more, out of pure survival instinct. His body was still alarmed while his mind had long given up and expected the gun.  
It didn't came though.  
Instead a single rose of a deep and vivid azure color was lifted and Baekhyun stared at it. Looked up at his face where concerned eyes searched for his.  
Questioningly, anxiously, frightened.  
Maybe they merely mirrored his expression. He still tentatively placed his trembling hand around the one holding onto the flower when he noticed the blood trickling from his arm.  
With his eyes flitting between Chen's face and the open wound, he lightly swiped the thumb of his free hand over it, catching bits of the crimson fluid. Even as he lifted his hand to smear it across the kittenish lower lip, did he not attempt to stop him.  
Dark, velvet red, he thought as he looked at his face and into his expressive orbs.  
Bloody red, tainting the skin.  
Why red?  
Because it's a symbol for sinners? Because it resembles pain and open wounds? Or maybe because it flows in every vein, right underneath the skin of every living being?  
Baekhyun didn't know. Neither did he care.  
He leaned in to lick the red fluid from his lips, tightening his grasp on Chen's hand when he felt him tensing up.  
Only when the last drop of the sin that tasted like metal had been lapped away, did he carefully pry the rose out of his hands. The stem was polished and smooth to the touch.  
He had nothing to offer in return except for his hand.  
Chen didn't mind as he intertwined their fingers without hesitation.  
Neither of them cared about the thin streams of blood running from his arm down to their fingers.  
  
If Baekhyun was the only red drop in an ocean of clear water...  
    Chen would be willing to become a red drop as well. More than that, even.  
If Baekhyun was the only red drop in an ocean of clear water...  
    Chen would not hesitate a second and turn the whole ocean crimson.  
  
Baekhyun didn't want him to though.  
Because Baekhyun thought that it was alright with just two drops of red drowning in the endless colorless sea.

  
  
_The bleeding stopped shortly after and left behind nothing but three very fresh cuts._

**Author's Note:**

> Woo... There was a lot of red in this, wasn't it?  
> Anyways, giving someone a thorn-less rose stands for 'love at first sight', in case you didn't know~  
> Moreover blue flowers are supposed to have a soothing effect.
> 
> Regarding the title... I like to keep people guessing, but since I've already let one end loose(ChanKai), I'm gonna fix at least this one - It's stained red, symbolising the 'obvious sin' to be something superficial, something coming from your surroundings to be put on you. On the other hand you can be tainted; in a way that goes deeper and touches your soul.  
> I hope this whole ordeal isn't too confusing - feel free to ask me questions if you have any~!
> 
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt~


End file.
